Changed My Mind
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Tom closed the front door behind him, locking out the bitterness of winter and letting the warmth of the house and the fire engulf him.    FLONES!


Tom closed the front door behind him, locking out the bitterness of winter and letting the warmth of the house and the fire engulf him. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off, leaving it on the coat rack. A quick glance out the window and darkness had already fallen. He headed down the hallway, stopping at the living room door and leaning against the door frame. He smiled at the site in front of him. The Christmas tree was standing in the corner of the room, boxes of decorations scattered across the floor and on the couches. Danny had his back to the door, his mind set on straightening the branches of the fake tree. He was humming a Christmas tune as his hands worked away. Tom silently snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey," Danny smiled.

"Hey," Tom replied. They stayed in silence for some time, Tom with his arms wrapped around Danny.

"You could help and start getting decorations out," Danny suggested. Tom kissed his neck before letting go and walking to the boxes on the couch.

"I have an idea," Tom said softly as he pulled out a lengthy piece of red ribbon he had found in one of the boxes. Then he walked over to Danny and turned him around from the Christmas tree. He tied the ribbon around Danny's waist, making a neat little bow at the front. "And now..." in almost a whisper, then he pulled one edge and the ribbon fell away.

"We could wrap some presents," Danny said. It seemed to Tom that Danny was unaware of his intentions when he had tied the ribbon around his waist. He was a little disappointed; he was in the mood for some fun. Danny stepped past him and walked into the spare room where they had put all of their Christmas shopping and gift wrap. He picked up a bag that had some presents in it, grabbed a roll of gift wrap and sticky tape before walking out and going into the dining room. Tom came and sat next to him at the table, watching intently. He wrapped one present, a CD for a relative. Tom reached down to run his hand over Danny's thigh. With a smile Danny cut a length of silver curling ribbon and grabbed Tom's hands, then tied them together. Tom's grin couldn't get any wider. Danny smirked and without a sound he moved over and kissed Tom. Eagerly Tom took advantage of Danny's mouth.

Danny pulled away from the kiss and stood up. He took Tom's bound wrists and gently pulled him out of the dining room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pushed Tom onto the bed, kissed his lips passionately then stood up and walked out. Tom lay on the bed for a moment then slid off and walked to the door. Seconds later Danny reappeared, holding the silver ribbon, scissors and sticky tape.

"What are you up to?" Tom asked with a smile. Danny pushed him back onto the bed, pinning him down by straddling his hips. He cut another length of ribbon and tied a bow on one of Tom's wrists. He leant down to kiss him and at the same time unbutton his shirt.

"Damn," Danny mumbled under his breath and grabbed the scissors before cutting the ribbon off of Tom's wrists. Tom was about to ask why when Danny eagerly pulled the shirt from Tom's arms. Then he stripped Tom free from the rest of his clothes, leaving him totally bare. Tom smiled up at Danny who had cut more string. This time, instead of tying Tom's wrists together he tied a bow on each wrist.

"What happened to the kink?" Tom giggled.

"Changed my mind," Danny replied as he started to kiss his way down Tom's chest.

"Well I hope you don't change your mind about fu-ahh-ck," Tom's sentence was cut short and finished with a moan as Danny wrapped his lips around his manhood.

FLONES

Danny smiled as Tom snored softly next to him. He wondered how he'd gotten to this place he was in now. How he'd ended up with such a good thing in his life. How he could be surrounded by so much love, and feel so much love for one person. He knew he was lucky to have Tom in his life. But he also knew he took Tom for granted. He reached out and trailed a finger across Tom's jaw. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Tom looked, whether it was when he was asleep or wake. He moved closer to Tom and rested their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around the older man. Yeah, he was in a happy place, a wonderful place and he would never ask for anything more than what Tom had to offer him.


End file.
